Sister Sister
by fairy-circle
Summary: Summary: Come visit a world where the Avatar no longer exists as just one person...but two! Join Korra and her twin sister as they take on the new world!


Sister Sister

By: subcrubd-shubnub

Summary: Come visit a world where the Avatar no longer exists as just one person...but two! Join Korra and her twin sister as they take on the new world! [Preview]

Disclaimer: I do not own this series. If I did, then pabu would be getting ALL the ladies. Sorry Mako, Bolin and Kai, you just lost to a fucking fire ferret. Deal with it.

Note: Just a preview based loosely off of the title of another fanfic. I literally have no idea where the fuck this came from.

It was a day Tonraq knew was coming, but also sort of dreaded. Of course, it wasn't the fact that he was bringing a new life into the world that bothered him. It was not knowing what to do while his wife lay in his lap in pain, pushing said new life out of her and into the blissful warmth of their home. He was a warrior and Chief, certainly not a midwife or a healer, so when he was told to do ply be there for her, he felt his stomach form into knots.

Senna had known what to expect. She had heard Tales, read scrolls and books, listened to lectures and did everything she could to mentally prepare her for what she was about to face. But when it came time to finally give birth...nothing could have prepared her for the pain. No one could have told her that she would squeeze the life from her husband's hand as dark spots appeared in her vision each time she pushed. What had once been an exciting thought, soon became a violent wish to get it over with soon.

And the relief that flooded her when the first child was born filled her with great joy. But then came the second child. Yes, Senna gave birth to two children that day. And she vowed to her husband that she would have no more. Tonraq, feeling sympathy for his lady love, promised. Bit that did not mean he didn't feel pride for the two beautiful children she had given him, and he kissed her, long and passionately. Senna kissed him back, taking comfort in his touch. She was tired and sore, but she would oblige him his moment, for as soon as it was over, she shooed him away so she could rest and hold their children.

News of the twin children spread fast, and so too did news of the Avatar's reincarnation. The search began in earnest, and Tonraq proclaimed loudly before the congregation two days later: "Today we welcome two new members of our tribe to the world! Today we celebrate and welcome my daughters Korra and-"

"Kunik." Senna spoke softly, smiling at her youngest daughter. "Her name is Kunik."

With a smile, Tonraq announced the names once more. "Korra and Kunik!" The cheers could not have been more loud or joyous.

X

As the twin girls grew to childhood, it was clear that there was something very special about them. The way Kunik seemed to love the air, while Korra would grow scared and fight her father as he tried to lift her on his shoulders was one thing. Korra would hushedly apologize, but Tonraq would smile and comply to his daughter's wishes.

Where Korra didn't seem to quite fond of the cold, but Kunik relished in it was also new. It was the opposite as well, Kunik disliked the heat, but Korra seemed so much more alive once they were out of the cold.

But the most surprising thing happened one night when he heard screams come from his daughters' room. Korra and Kunik, his daughters, had entered the Avatar State. Simultaneously. Yes, daughters. Plural. Simultaneously.

As in together. Senna had been so shocked at this that she didn't know what to do. So she screamed for her husband, and he came running. But what he saw gave him pause as well. Floating mere inches off the ground were his daughters, eyes aglow, holding hands. And just like that, the display was over, and both girls fell in a heap, still clasping hands.

Oh, the White Lotus would never believe this little story.

NOTE: Ant so ends the preview! What did you think? Like it, hate it? Want more? Leave a review if you like! Your thoughts are always appreciated. Also, Kunik is an Inuit word that means name may change, depending on if I can find something that fits better.I intend to continue this story regardless of if this gets reviews or not, some time in the future, but again, I wanna hear what you think!

Til next time!

~shine


End file.
